


Can someone do this please

by Monsterfan12



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterfan12/pseuds/Monsterfan12
Summary: Promps for others to wright a fic about I might wright a fic to one of my promps





	1. Crossovers

**Author's Note:**

> Cross overs promps

Stiles mate

Elijah and stiles it's set in the mate/soul mate story area starts in the originals/vampire diaries goes to teen wolf then maze runner.

Stargate crossover

Teal'c/tony dinozzo or any of the other stargate characters/tony dinozzo as their are not that many fandom with tony as a love interest in stargate.

Ncis crossover

Dark Angel/ncis tony/alec or any male from dark Angel maybe a supernatural crossover as well.

Master of death Harry

A fic where Harry the master of death and is their when kai dies in lexx and kai ends up his companion so kai/harry fic it can cross between the two fic.

mikaelson/Harry potter

Set in soul mate verse with one of the mikaelson family being Harry mate and looking after him from when his parents are killed can crossover into vampire diaries and the originals verse can also contain a/b/o alpha beta omega verse.

James bond/Harry potter  
Any James bond/Harry potter in soul mate verse or a,b,o Verse maybe mpreg.

T.v. killer instinct/hp  
Harry potter/jack hale plade by Johnny Messer.

Stiles mate 2  
Klaus/stiles starting at the beginning of maze runner and going through the other fandoms teen wolf,the originals and vampire diaries maybe arrow/flash within the soul mate verse.


	2. One fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Single fandom promps will add when I think of more

Blade (Movie Series)

Skud/hannibal king spans the blade movies and is skud/Hannibal maybe other ships.

Ncis

A soul mate verse jethro/tony with Tony being in pain as he released he is jethro mate but jethro don't know Tony his mate so he is constantly reheating him with a friendly trent court and Tobias. bashing of tim ziva Jenny.

Star was

Obi wearing nothing but hot pants under the jedi tunic legs are always on display m/m pairing preferred but it can be het basically obi in the top half of the jedi uniform with only hot pants under them .basically obi in the jedi uniform every day with hot pants instead of leggings the rest of the Jedi are always in the normal uniform.

Blade (Movie Series)

Hannibal king getting pregnant by any of the other characters in the movies.


	3. Crossovers 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More crossovers

Moonlight crossovers

Mick St. John /tony dinozzo or Harry potter maybe Josef Kostan /tony dinozzo or Harry potter mostly yaoi maybe soul mate verse or alpha beta omega verse.

Highlander crossover

Any male from movies/series / tony dinozzo as it is a rear crossover for Tony.

Teen wolf crossovers

Stiles / any male from vampire diaries/the originals or Harry potter Sole mate verse or alpha beta omega verse maybe both verses.

Saiyuki crossover

Harry potter/any male from saiyuki mpreg,soul mate and alpha beta omega verse welcome.

Star wars/hitman reborn  
With obi wan crashing and then helping and healing tsuna.

Star wars/the mandalorian  
Obi wan/Din Djarin and raising the child together yong or older obi depending on how they're together.

Ncis/stargate  
Tony going to the sg1 base and impressing teal'c enough for him to persuade Tony into a relationship with him.

Ncis/ncis new Orleans  
Tony/lasalle/pride soulmate and alpha beta omega verse while Tony in new Orleans he meets up with pride who introduces him to lasalle when the all touch they recognise that they are each other mates and set about convincing Tony to move to new Orleans.

Dinozzo/lasalle with Dwayne king pride friendship tony is friends with pride and is on vacation in new Orleans when pride introduces him to lasalle they stat a relationship with lasalle trying to get more time together.

Blade(movie trilogy)/Buffy the vampire slayer

Xander/any male fom the movie series mpreg,soul mate and alpha beta omega verse welcome as well as xander as a vampire or hunter.


	4. Cross overs 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More crossovers

Legends of tomorrow/blade trinity

Drake becoming mick or the other way round with mick becoming drake.

Harry potter/star wars

I've seen a few crossovers where Harry is with a male character from star wars but not many the ones I've read have been Harry/obi Harry/Anakin and Harry/jango and I was thinking about Harry/the clones maybe Harry/ jango+clones or maybe Harry/cody or rex I can see Harry as a mando or jedi or maybe one of them made younger and attending the school with Harry then going out into the universe together to save whoever the author wants maybe mpreg depending on the story.


End file.
